Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo
by Anne McSommers
Summary: ON HIATUS Harry realizes that he is changing, and finds out he isn’t who he thought he is, nor is his family. Takes place before the fourth book. NOT SEVERITUS. Especially not after HBP.
1. Birthday Gifts and Strange Letters

Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo

Summary: Harry realizes that he is changing, and finds out he isn't who he thought he is, nor is his family. Takes place before the fourth book. NOT SEVERITUS. Especially not after HBP.

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; I just use them to my own devices.

Prologue

As Harry was discovering that Sirius was his godfather, something far more sinister was occurring in a town called Little Hangleton. Voldemort was being resurrected by his faithful servant Lucius Malfoy. By the time Sirius was being rescued from the Dementor's kiss Voldemort was back. He summoned his death eaters to him and began to plot his revival celebration. Harry's happiness from Sirius's freedom was soon dimmed as his scar burned and the news came that there had been a massacre in Madrid. Several muggles had been tortured and an entire school burned to the ground. The time had come where everyone had to be cautious, especially Harry. He knew now that Voldemort would be coming for him, he saw it in his dreams, and felt it in his bones. He went home to the Dursley's with a heavy heart, but this time with the knowledge that someone out there loved him.

Chapter 1

Harry was not a normal child. He was happy to be doing his homework, and hated the summer holidays more than anything else. Also Harry was a wizard. He was sitting in his room doing his transfiguration essay while waiting for the owls to arrive, because at midnight he would officially be 14.

As the clock stroke the hour of midnight Harry looked out the window eagerly awaiting the appearance of Sirius's Owl, which he had promised he would send in time for his birthday. But as the clock chimed its last chime for the hour Harry felt tingly all over. Suddenly he glowed gold and then it was gone. He suddenly felt very tired. Well he could always open his gifts and letters in the morning., He was sure Sirius would not mind if he waited to send the Owl till a proper hour, and with that he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning he awoke still feeling slightly tired. He began the day by opening his gifts. From Ron he received a large quantity of sweets ranging from Bertie Botts every flavour beans to chocolate frogs. The Weasley twins sent him samples of the jokes they were developing, with a note attached stating that he was a silent partner. He had leant them out 50 galleons at the end of the year, stating that with what was coming, the world could use a few laughs. He had never expected them to do something like this. From Hermione he had received a book called Appearance Charms for all occasions by Melinda Peabody. He flipped to a marked page and found it to contain charms for concealing curse scars and wounds. He also found a note with it, with Hermione saying it may come in handy. Harry couldn't wait until he had a chance to try it out. The most shocking gift of all came from Hagrid, an egg. Not that an egg in it's self was shocking, but with Hagrid what would come out of it and when most likely would be. He placed it back into the small heated box it had come in and placed it securely in his trunk. He would figure out what to do with it later. Finally he got to Sirius's letter. It was the usual type of letter he got from Sirius, but never the less he was happy to have received it. Along with this letter was a gift, which appeared surprisingly enough to be a book. Upon unwrapping it he understood better, it was A Beginners Guide to Becoming an Unregistered Animagus by the Marauders. He flipped though the pages and saw that all the marauders had written in the book and his father the most. He could hardly believe that Sirius had parted with it. His thoughts were interrupted by his aunt, Petunia, yelling for him to cook breakfast and he headed downstairs.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked into the mirror only to do a double take when he realized something was wrong. His face looked a little different than it had yesterday. To him it seemed his jaw line was a little more defined, and his hair a little flatter. He looks again, but finally decided that it must have been a trick of the light. Besides his aunt was beginning to yell about the fact he had not started the eggs yet. There was no way he was going to specifically piss off the Dursleys; they barely tolerated him on a good day choosing rather to ignore him instead, but on a bad day…

He continued on to the kitchen and made the Dursleys breakfast, and watched as they all left for work, school, and shopping. As soon as he was sure that the Dursleys were gone he ran to his cupboard and picked the lock. He brought out his school stuff and spent the day doing homework. He looked down at his watched and realized it was a quarter after three. Dudley would be arriving home any minute, followed soon after by his mother, and then his father. Harry knew he could not be caught with his school stuff out or he would be killed. He ran to the cupboard throwing his school stuff in the cupboard and locking it. As he turned away from the cupboard the door opened and Dudley walked in. That had been too close. From now on he would have to be more careful.

From then on he was more careful and his days passed mostly in the same boring way, at least for a few weeks. Suddenly it came to his uncles attention that Harry wasn't doing anything all day. That would quickly change. Back were the long lists of chores. Mostly lawn work as Vernon didn't want "his kind" to think he had kept Harry locked up all summer. No, now he kept him locked out. Thank god he had finished his homework already, he could just picture the look on Snape's face is Harry had shown up without his potions essay done, pure unadulterated glee.

Then the night before he was scheduled to go back to Hogwarts, a strange raven appeared on his windowsill, with a tattered and faded envelope tied to its leg. Harry removed the letter cautiously and opened it, strangely content to do so, not thinking that it could be Voldemort. It was from his mother.

_My Dearest Harry,_

_If you are receiving this letter now then I didn't make it through the first war, and neither did your father. A charm was placed you the day of your birth and this letter being sent means that it had began to fade. I cannot write everything you need to know it this one letter, but in it I will leave you this riddle that will lead you to the answers you must now certainly wish to find._

_All my love, _

_your mother_

_pS. Once the blood has been spilled, the charm will wear off completely within a week._

He shook the envelope and out fell a tiny piece of paper.

_The portrait you seek, has no witch I tell you_

_The words to speak are bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

_Look low and not at all high,_

_Most the time her picture's just sky,_

_Once through the door, the key is in blood_

_This paper must be kept, not thrown in the mud._

Harry made a copy of the letter and charm and sent it to Hermione, asking her for help with the riddle. What could it possibly mean?

(AN. I realize that there is a discrepancy with the joke shop idea, but lets just pretend it came up in the third book)


	2. Planning for Hogwarts

Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo

Summary: Harry realizes that he is changing, and finds out he isn't who he thought he is, nor is his family. Takes place before the fourth book. NOT SEVERITUS. Especially not after HBP.

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; I just use them to my own devices.

Recap: Harry made a copy of the letter and charm and sent it to Hermione, asking her for help with the riddle. What could it possibly mean?

Chapter Two

Harry awoke the next morning to a tapping on his window, when he looked outside he was surprised to see Errol at his house once more. Harry detached the small parcel Errol was carrying from his leg, and opened up the letter it had wrapped around it. It was from Mrs. Weasley, explaining that the parcel contained his school supplies. It was charmed to enlarge it's self at 1pm that afternoon. The train would be leaving at 9:30pm, and they would be around to pick him up at 7:30, by car.

Harry looked at the clock which read 6am. He had another half hour before he had to make breakfast for the Dursley's so he decided to take a quick shower and maybe for once get a bit of hot water. When he was done it was almost seven so Harry went down to begin preparing the morning meal. He decided to avoid mentioning his departure until tonight at dinner, seeing as the Dursley's were likely to lock up his school stuff up extra tight if they knew he had intention to leave. He really needed to get his new stuff into the trunk before the Weasley's showed up to liberate him.

At 1pm his parcel began to grow, and Harry was quite concerned when it didn't seem to be stopping. Where in the world was he going to put all this stuff? He couldn't shrink it again and surely it wouldn't all fit in his trunk. An hour, and some creative packing later Harry had everything secure in his trunk, with the exception of one pair of robes, and his money which were stored in his old ruck sack. This way he wouldn't have to open his trunk again until he was at Hogwarts. It he wasn't going to be able to go to Diagon alley soon, he would need to ask someone to pick him up a new trunk. Honestly, by the time he was done school this one would be full with just his school books. He took the trunk back downstairs and locked it in his old room.

He went back upstairs, sat on his bed and began to wait. The Dursley's would be home soon so there wasn't much that he could do except sit still and not get anything dirty. He had already cleaned the house that morning. While he sat there he began to think about the letter from his mother. He hadn't a clue where to start with the riddle, though he was sure he had heard the words bibbidi-bobbidi-boo somewhere before. He was pretty sure the charm had something to do with his appearance, especially with the incident on his birthday. Before he could even think about taking it off him they would have to find something to put its place. Even sooner if it was really fading, he had to continue looking like his father of people might get suspicious.

His thoughts stopped mid ramble. What if once he took the charm off he didn't look like his father. Already his fathers trademark hair was going, he didn't like where this train of thought was going. Despite all the "you look just like James" comments he got looking like his father made him feel connected to his family, and if that changed it would just be one more severed link to his past.

He could feel rather than hear Dudley coming home. The whole house shook as he ran through the doors. Moments later in walked his aunt, then his uncle. He sat there pondering his appearance for a while longer, when suddenly a yell interrupted his thoughts. "Boy, get down here and make supper immediately." Harry turned to the clock and saw it was already nearing five. He went downstairs and made dinner. They all sat quietly eating, when they were all finished Harry cleaned up the mess and headed for the living room. It was 6:30 now and since the Weasley's would be arriving soon it was time to inform his relatives that he was leaving, and he would need his supplies.

As soon as Harry had told them he was glad he had waited to the last minute, Vernon looked to be itching to find a way to keep him there, but alas there was no time. When he heard the knock at the door Harry's uncle was at the cupboard in a flash, pulling out Harry's supplies. Harry's relatives knew it wouldn't be good to make it look like they kept his stuff locked up all summer. Though Vernon seemed perplexed at how heavy his trunk had gotten, and the fact there was a bag now attached to it. But it was too late to discuss how that had happened, as Mr. Weasley seemed to have discovered the doorbell and was ringing in repeatedly.

Harry was the one who finally opened the door and was immediately drawn into a hug by Mrs. Weasley. The twins gathered his things, while Mrs. Weasley bombarded him with questions about his heath and Mr. Weasley Bombarded his now almost purple uncle with question about "ekeltricity". Five minutes later, without any further questions Harry was smushed into the back seat of the car, and they were on their way.

AN:What is the Acronym for the first book. Book 2 is CoS, 3 is PoA, 4 is GoF, 5 is OotP, 6 is HBP. What is book ones, it has been driving me up the wall


End file.
